A semiconductor device formed by mounting an element, such as a central processing unit (CPU), on a substrate is used in an electronic device such as a server. An advantageous way to reduce the size and enhance the performance of the electric device is to increase the density of the semiconductor device by mounting elements of different types from the CPU on the same substrate. This shortens the wiring lengths among the elements of multiple types, thus allowing reduction in wiring impedance as well.
However, elements of different types have different properties such as thermal resistance. Hence, mounting these elements on the same substrate without considering their properties might lower the reliability of the final semiconductor device.
Technologies related to the present application are disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publications Nos. 2011-35352 and 2011-23587.